Regálame tus letras
by rubbert
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Castle no le hubiese pedido matrimonio a Beckett?
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Qué pasaría si Castle no le hubiese pedido matrimonio a Beckett? Este fic está escrito desde esa perspectiva. Espero que os guste.**_

_**(Aunque haya comenzado éste, seguiré actualizando mi otro fic Nuevas Experiencias con normalidad) **_

* * *

**Rick**

Miraba fijamente a través de la ventana del taxi en el que iba, preguntándose si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o no.

_¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? - _Se preguntó - _No estoy haciendo nada malo, ella se marchó, decidió anteponer el trabajo a nuestra relación._ _Fue ella la que lo decidió, no yo_.

Scarlett le pasó una mano por la pierna, lo que hizo que Castle abandonase los pensamientos en los que estaba sumido. Ella se acercó un poco más a él y le besó.

Después de pagar al taxi, subieron al loft del escritor.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-¿Por qué no me enseñas directamente tu dormitorio? – dijo ella con voz seductora mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

-Me parece estupendo – dijo él, al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso.

Scarlett estaba a punto de desabotonarle el pantalón al escritor, pero él la frenó.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella, confusa.

-Esto no está bien. No puedo hacerlo – Castle se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba confuso consigo mismo. No podía sacarse a Kate de la cabeza por mucho que lo intentara. Ya no estaba con ella, sin embargo si intentaba algo con alguna otra mujer sentía que le estaba traicionando.

-¿Es por esa inspectora de policía de la que hablan las revistas?

Rick recordó el artículo del New York Ledger que decía que la Detective de homicidios, Katherine Beckett se había trasladado al FBI. Seguro que había sido idea de Gates, aquello haría buena prensa al departamento de policía.

-Sí, es por ella.

-Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Scarlett, recogiendo su bolso.

Una vez solo, Castle se sirvió una copa de vino. Sacarse a Beckett de la cabeza le estaba costando mucho más de lo que creía, más aún teniendo en cuenta que dentro de dos días era la presentación de Deadly Heat.

* * *

**Kate**

Descorrió las cortinas de su dormitorio para dejar entrar paso a la tenue luz del alba. Posó su mirada en el monumento a Washington. Aquello le recordaba dónde estaba. Bajo la mirada, entristecida y se rodeó con sus propios brazos, intentando sentirlo todavía con ella. Aspiró y encontró su olor en aquella camisa azul que se había llevado con ella y todavía no había lavado por miedo a no sentirlo más.

Cuando abandonó Nueva York, cuando lo abandonó a él, se prometió no dejarlo nunca de querer. Kate Beckett seguía amando al multimillonario escritor de éxito Richard Castle tanto como siempre lo había querido, aun cuando no lo sabía. O quizás ahora lo quería más.

Su mente volvió a aquel día de mayo. Ella todavía continuaba balanceándose despacio en el columpio.

-Lo siento, no debí haber guardado secretos – dijo, cuando por fin se decidió a hablar.

Él no dijo nada y se limitó a escuchar.

-He estado pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y sobretodo en estos últimos días. En nuestra relación. Y me he dado cuenta de que te mereces algo mejor – él fue a hablar, pero ella le cortó – déjame terminar – intentaba evitar el contacto visual con el escritor, porque aquello lo haría todavía más difícil – Te mereces a alguien mejor, a alguien que te de lo que tú quieres.

-Tú me das lo que quiero, Kate – le cortó él esta vez.

-No – dijo ella, con una sonrisa llena de melancolía – Castle, este trabajo en D.C. es lo que siempre he querido. Si renunciase a él por estar contigo, acabaría odiándote; y si lo acepto y continuamos con nuestra relación te estaría haciendo daño – hizo una pausa, intentando contener el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta - Te estaría haciendo daño porque nunca podría darte lo que tú quieres. Llegaría el día en que querrías formar una familia y yo no podría darte eso, ni siquiera podríamos pasar más de siete horas al día juntos.

-Kate, solo quiero estar contigo – dijo él, con lágrimas brotándole de los ojos.

-Castle, no hagas esto más difícil. Por favor. Te mereces más, siempre te has merecido más.

El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta le impidió continuar hablando. Se levantó del columpio y besó al único hombre que había amado e iba a amar de verdad. Un último beso que supo a lágrimas. Después se marchó, sin mirar atrás, porque no podía verlo roto de dolor.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras una lágrima caía sobre su mejilla al mismo tiempo que el fuerte sol de la mañana comenzaba a salir en Washington.

* * *

_**Espero comentarios tanto si os ha gustado como si no ya que siempre ayudan a mejorar. Gracias por leerlo :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rick**

El escritor leía unas líneas de _Deadly Heat_ delante del público que había asistido a la presentación del nuevo libro. Entre toda esa gente vislumbró varios rostros conocidos entre los que se encontraban Espósito, Ryan y Lanie, sus excompañeros de la doce, que habían ido a mostrarle su apoyo, al igual que habían hecho con las anteriores presentaciones. El resto, a parte de su madre y su hija, eran en su mayor parte admiradoras y varios periodistas.

Cuando terminó de leer, bajó del atril entre aplausos y comentarios de halago por parte de sus admiradoras. Tras agradecerles su apoyo, el escritor se acercó a saludar a sus amigos.

-¿Qué hay tío? – le saludó Espósito, mientras chocaban sus manos a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué tal estáis todos? Os veo bien – comentó Castle, mientras apretaba la mano de Ryan – Lanie – dijo, tras darle dos besos a ésta.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos de temas triviales. Los cuatro intentaban evitar hablar de Beckett y todos eran conscientes de ello, lo cual hacía que ninguno se sintiese realmente cómodo. Por eso, Castle se escaqueó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Estar con ellos dejaba evidente la ausencia de Kate y eso le dolía todavía más.

-Perdonad chicos, necesito hablar con Paula, mi editora. Tomad lo que queráis, hay barra libre – dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Rick, hay algunos periodistas que desean hablar contigo – le dijo Paula, al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una copa de champagne. El escritor se bebió la bebida de un trago, ante la mirada asombrada de su editora, y se acercó a los periodistas.

-Castle, ¿cuánto tendremos que esperar para el próximo libro de Nikki Heat? – La joven periodista acercó el micrófono de color rojo que sostenía con la mano derecha al escritor, mientras mostraba la más deslumbrante de sus sonrisas.

-En realidad, puede que este haya sido el último libro de Nikki Heat – contestó el escritor, dejando a todos aquellos periodistas asombrados.

Antes de que pudiesen formularle alguna pregunta más, o de que su editora se lanzase sobre él para interrogarle sobre aquella posible decisión, el escritor abandonó el lugar.

**Kate**

La Inspectora Beckett estaba esperando en el gran hall que daba acceso al despacho del subdirector del FBI ya que le había hecho llamar, al parecer tenía un caso importante que asignarle.

Mientras esperaba a que le hiciese pasar, cogió su teléfono móvil. Llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas. ¿Le enviaba el mensaje o por el contrario sería mejor no hacerlo? Lo escribió una vez más en su teclado: _¿Cómo está?_ De nuevo dudó en enviarlo o no, pero finalmente lo hizo. Pulsó en el botón verde de enviar en la pantalla táctil de su teléfono.

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y levantó la vista hacia los grandes ventanales de aquella sala. Aquellas vistas le hicieron recordar su primera visita a aquel lugar, el día que se entrevistó con Anthony Freedman, el hombre al que estaba a punto de volver a ver. Sus pensamientos se vieron quebrados cuando su teléfono móvil vibró. Volvió a sacarlo del bolsillo, lo desbloqueó y abrió el mensaje de Lanie, antes de arrepentirse. _¿En serio quieres saberlo?_ decía su amiga.

_Mierda_ – pensó ella. Su amiga intentaba evitarle más dolor, pero lo cierto era que sí, quería saberlo, quería saber cómo estaba Castle. Quería que le dijese que estaba con otras mujeres, que estaba feliz, que no la echaba de menos y que ella no había hecho mal en aceptar este trabajo.

En esos momentos, las puertas del despacho de su superior se abrieron. Anthony Freedman salió a recibirla a la puerta y le invitó a pasar y sentarse en la silla negra de cuero, frente a la suya.

-He oído que te has adaptado muy bien con tu nuevo equipo – le dijo éste, iniciando la conversación.

-Sí. Todos ellos son muy buenos y creo que funcionamos bien juntos, señor.

Él sonrió cordialmente ante la respuesta de la Inspectora Beckett y después de servirse un vaso de Whisky, le ofreció otro a ella.

-No, gracias, estoy de servicio – contestó, ganándose de nuevo una cordial sonrisa por parte de su superior.

-Veo que no le gusta perder el tiempo. Por eso será mejor que vaya directo al grano. Se estará preguntando por qué le he hecho venir a mi despacho.

Hizo una pausa para dar un trago a aquella bebida. Beckett no dijo nada y esperó a que continuase.

-Tenemos entre manos el caso de un asesino en serie, es un caso importante y quiero que tú te encargues de resolverlo.

-Gracias señor, es todo un halago – contestó ella, agradecida.

-El caso es en Nueva York – añadió él.

-¿Perdón? – dijo ella, de manera impulsiva – Quiero decir, ¿perdone, señor, quiere que vaya a Nueva York a resolver un asesinato?

-Sus ex compañeros de la Doce se están ocupando ahora mismo del caso. Usted conoce al equipo, conoce la ciudad… ¿quién mejor que usted para ocuparse de ello?

-Señor, pero, yo… - Lo cierto era que no se le ocurría ninguna excusa.

-Usted recibió la colaboración de varios agentes del FBI cuando todavía trabajaba en la comisaría 12th de Nueva York. Será exactamente igual, excepto que esta vez será usted quien les proporcione ayuda.

Beckett no respondió, todavía trataba de asimilarlo.

-Es la primera vez que envío a alguien con tan poca experiencia en el FBI a otra ciudad, así que espero que se lo tome como un cumplido. Confío en usted – dijo, levantándose para finalizar la reunión. Ella se levantó también – Le he enviado a su correo electrónico todo lo que tiene que saber del caso, mi secretaría le informará del resto.

Tras despedirse cordialmente de su superior, la Inspectora Beckett salió del despacho con un único pensamiento rondándole la mente: Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kate**_

El olor, el ruido de la gran ciudad a la que había permanecido durante tanto tiempo la embriagaron nada más bajar del avión.

En el taxi de camino al hotel en el que ella y su equipo del FBI iban a estar instalados durante el tiempo que les llevase resolver aquel caso, Beckett tenía la vista perdida en las calles de Nueva York. En realidad miraba a la gente que pasaba por la acera. Pasaban cerca del barrio del escritor y no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estaban ahora.

Cuando terminaron de instalarse, pusieron rumbo a la comisaría. Se trataba de un asesino en serie y debían actuar antes de que hubiese nuevas víctimas. Como Beckett estaba al mando del equipo y era ella quien conocía aquella comisaría, todos la siguieron sin rechistar. Una vez los siete miembros del equipo que la acompañaban se hubieron subido en el ascensor, Beckett pulsó la tecla que les llevaría hasta la planta de homicidios. Su antiguo hogar. Cuando las puertas correderas del ascensor se abrieron, Kate sonrió, aquel lugar no había cambiado nada desde su marcha. Indicó a su equipo una de las pequeñas salas de la comisaría para que se instalasen, mientras ella iba a buscar a sus antiguos compañeros.

Pasó por delante de su antiguo escritorio, ahora ocupado por algún otro detective. Sintió una nueva puñalada de melancolía, pero decidió no detenerse junto a él o sus sentimientos aflorarían todavía más. Llegó junto al escritorio de Espósito y Ryan, ambos estaban llenos de papeles, pero ninguno de los Detectives estaba allí.

En ese momento una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho.

-Beckett, ¡cuánto te hemos echado de menos!

Era Ryan. Cuando Kate se volvió hacia él sonrió al ver que no había cambiado nada. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, el pelo bien engominado y una corbata de color verde bien anudada al cuello.

-Ryan, me alegro de verte – dijo, abrazándose a su ex compañero y todavía amigo - ¿Cómo está Jenny?

-Cada vez más agobiada, ya solo queda un mes para la llegada del bebé – dijo el Detective, feliz.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro por vosotros – le dijo Beckett, con sinceridad – Oye ¿y Espósito?

Ryan alzó un dedo señalando hacia la sala de descanso.

-Gracias Ryan – dijo Kate, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su otro ex compañero. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él y realmente tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

Cuando entró en la sala de descanso, Espósito estaba sentado en el sillón, con su taza de café en una mano.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! – lo saludó Beckett, todavía desde la puerta.

El Detective sonrió al verla y se levantó para darle dos besos. A Kate aquella reacción le dejó fría, pues siempre habían tenido una relación muy estrecha, de hecho, ella le consideraba como un hermano.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta – dijo él.

-¿Estás bien, ocurre algo? – le preguntó ella, extrañada todavía por su reacción.

-No. Todo bien. Desde que te fuiste sabemos manejarnos muy bien solos.

Aquel comentario le sentó a Kate como una pequeña puñalada por parte de Espósito. Ahora resulta que su amigo estaba enfadado por haberse marchado.

-No me digas que estás enfadado – dijo, mirando a su amigo. Éste desvió la mirada – Venga, Espo, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Rechazar esa oportunidad, lo habrías hecho tú?

-Puede ser, pero al menos yo no lo hubiese tenido tan claro – le contestó él, dolido.

-¿Te crees que no me costó marcharme, que no me costó dejaros a vosotros que sois como mi familia? ¿Qué no me costó dejar a Castle?

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían inundado poco a poco en lágrimas. Para ella no había sido nada fácil tomar aquella decisión y los había echado mucho de menos durante aquel tiempo así que se sintió dolida con las palabras de su amigo.

-Lo siento – le dijo él, acercándose a ella y abrazándola – lo siento mucho. Es solo que, dios, me sentí dolido por tu marcha. Nunca creí que alguno de nosotros se iría, sois mi familia.

-Era una gran oportunidad Javi – le dijo ella.

-Lo sé. Y de verdad espero que estés feliz con la decisión que tomaste.

La mirada de su amigo le dijo a Kate que lo decía con sinceridad, aunque aquellas palabras le hicieron dudar de la decisión que había tomado meses antes.

-¿Sabe Castle que has vuelto? – le preguntó Espósito, sacándole de sus pensamientos. El Detective no se andaba por las ramas. Kate negó con la cabeza - ¿pero vas a decírselo?

-No lo sé – dijo Kate, viéndose oportunamente interrumpida por uno de sus compañeros del FBI.

Tras ponerse al corriente de la investigación, Lanie, que no estaba segura de sí su amiga estaría ya en la ciudad, llamó a Espósito para comunicarle que ya tenían los resultados de la autopsia a la cuarta víctima. El Detective, le informó a Beckett, sabiendo que preferiría ir ella.

Cuando Kate cruzó las puertas de la morgue y nada más hacerlo su amiga la rodeó con los brazos, proporcionándole un enorme abrazo.

-Te veo estupendamente – le dijo Kate a su amiga.

-Ya, pues yo a ti no tanto – le dijo ésta – Desembucha, cuándo piensas arreglar las cosas con Castle.

-Lanie… - dijo Kate incrédula, aunque no tan sorprendida con lo directa que podía llegar a ser su amiga – Castle y yo ya no estamos juntos.

-Sí, lo sé, pero es que, como amiga de ambos, no sabes cuánto me duele ver el daño que os estáis haciendo. Los dos os seguís queriendo, eso está a la vista, sin embargo no estáis juntos – La forense continuó hablando sin dejar hablar a su amiga – Tú me interrogas vía mensajitos preguntándome cómo está él; y él va por ahí como alma en pena.

Lanie se calló al decir esto último. En realidad no le había contado a su amiga el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba Castle la última vez que lo vio. A Kate le entristeció escuchar aquello.

-Lanie… - dijo, antes de suspirar – yo solo quería que fuese feliz.

-Pues él te quiere a ti – dijo la forense, esta vez en un tono más comprensivo.

-Ya, pero con este nuevo trabajo no tengo tiempo para relaciones serias.

-¿Y eso te hace feliz? – le preguntó Lanie, que bien conocía la respuesta – Si quieres un consejo cariño, aclárate y habla con él.

* * *

_**Rick**_

Se despertó de un sobresalto al escuchar el tono de su teléfono móvil en la mesilla de noche. Miró el despertador: las 14:23 minutos y él todavía no se había levantado. Llevaba días sin encontrarle sentido a nada.

Al sexto tonto decidió mirar su móvil. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio su nombre y su foto en la pantalla. Ella le estaba llamando. Sin embargo dejó sonar el teléfono hasta que la llamada finalizó.

_¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, contestar la llamada como si nada? ¿Y para qué le llamaba ahora?, ¿habría pasado algo?_

Apenas un minuto después, el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. El escritor dudó un momento en contestar o no, pero finalmente lo hizo, al fin y al cabo, no era él el que tenía que arrepentirse de nada de lo que había pasado.

Él no dijo nada, esperando que fuese ella la que hablase, sin embargo, hubo unos segundos de silencio al otro lado de la línea. Quizás ella no esperaba que contestara.

-Soy Kate – El corazón del escritor dio otro vuelco al escuchar su voz. Miles de recuerdos lo invadieron – Me gustaría poder hablar contigo.

-Estoy escuchando – dijo el escritor. Acto seguido se dio cuenta de que quizás había sonado demasiado duro. O quizás era exactamente como debía sonar.

Ella se quedó en silencio. El tono de respuesta de Castle le había pillado por sorpresa, aunque lo comprendía.

-No, no por teléfono.

-Pero… es que… ¿estás?

-En Nueva York, sí. ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos para hablar?

_¿Hablar? ¿De qué quería hablar? ¿Acaso tenían algo de qué hablar? ¿No había dejado las cosas muy claras la última vez que se vieron?_ Sin embargo no pudo decirle que no.

-¿Te parece si nos vemos en Old Haunt? – preguntó él.

-Esta noche a las once – contestó ella antes de cortar la llamada.

El escritor se levantó de la cama, todavía confuso. Iba a volver a verla. Aquello le entristecía y le alegraba al mismo tiempo. Cuando llegó al baño se miró al espejo. Su estado era lamentable: ojeras, barba de cuatro días, pelo alborotado…. Pero era así como se había sentido durante estos días.

Pasó el resto del día preguntándose qué quería decirle, por qué quería hablar con él ahora y sobre todo, cómo sería volver a verla, cómo sería tenerla delante de nuevo ¿Estaba él preparado para eso?

A las diez de la noche llegó al Old Haunt. Era entre semana y era tarde así que apenas quedaban dos o tres personas tomando algo en la barra. El escritor esperó a que se fuesen y después dejó que Brian, el camarero, se marchase a casa. Miró su reloj, todavía faltaban diez minutos para las once. Cogió una de las botellas de whisky de detrás de la barra y se sirvió en un vaso. Volvió a colocar la botella de nuevo en su sitio. De repente sintió aquel inconfundible olor a cerezas. Se giró y allí estaba ella.

Estaba tan guapa como siempre. Llevaba el cabello suelto, se había cortado un poco las puntas. Llevaba una americana gris y una camisa blanca debajo de ésta. Ella también le observaba a él. Cuando Castle reparó en sus ojos, vio que le miraban llenos de melancolía.

-Hola – se atrevió a decir ella, por fin. Después tragó saliva. Estaba nerviosa.

-Hola, ¿Quieres sentarte? – le dijo él, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se sentara a su lado junto a la barra.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kate**_

La Detective se sentó a su lado, apoyando los codos en la barra y se fijó detenidamente en el escritor. Realmente tenía un aspecto bastante desfavorecedor. Llevaba una barba de tres o cuatro días que ni siquiera se había molestado en arreglar, sus ojos denotaban cansancio, tenía ojeras y estaba más delgado, lo cual hacía unos meses le habría alegrado, pero no por este motivo, no por estar triste o deprimente como era el actual caso del escritor.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó él, después de girarse y mirarla.

-No – le contestó, fijando su mirada en el vaso de whisky, ya vacío.

-Creí que seguías en Washington ¿estás aquí por vacaciones?

-No. Estoy en la 12th, con los chicos, ayudándoles a resolver un caso.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, con algo de tristeza y se sirvió más whisky. Hubo un momento de silencio que la Detective decidió romper.

-¿Qué tal has estado durante este tiempo?

Castle le dirigió una mirada que denotaba una mezcla de sarcasmo y confusión al mismo tiempo, pero cuando comprendió que se lo preguntaba en serio, le contestó.

-Las cosas ahora son diferentes. Alexis volvió de sus vacaciones con novio, el cual se ha instalado en la misma residencia universitaria que ella. Viene algo menos a visitarme.

Ella se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo, pero es que realmente se alegraba de saber de Alexis y le alegraba que estuviese bien. No le interrumpió, así que el escritor continuó hablando.

-Mi madre viaja de aquí para allá, liada con sus nuevas obras de teatro. Y con Josef, un actor con experiencia que conoció en uno de sus estrenos.

Volvío a sonreír. Él bebió otro sorbo. Quería decirle que no bebiese más, que era suficiente, pero se contuvo, ¿quién era ella para decirle que dejase de beber?

-¿Y tú? – le preguntó.

-No estoy haciendo nada ahora mismo.

-¿No estás escribiendo?

-No encuentro la inspiración que necesito – dijo, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules se clavaron a los suyos - ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal tu nuevo trabajo?

-Bien. Me han acogido muy bien. Es algo más duro que el que tenía aquí. Ahora apenas tengo tiempo para nada más.

De nuevo un silencio incómodo.

-No me gusta verte así, Rick.

-¿Así? – dijo él, sin saber a qué se refería.

-Bebes todo el rato – dijo, señalando el vaso de whisky que se había vuelto a llenar una vez más – Tu aspecto es descuidado, es como si ya no te importara nada.

-Pues lo siento, pero es lo que hay.

-Castle… - intentó hablar ella, pero él le cortó.

-¿Qué quieres Kate? – Preguntó, en un tono más duro - ¿para qué querías verme?

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, en el más absoluto de los silencios. No podía decirle que continuaba queriéndole, que sentía que las cosas no irían realmente como ella se hubiese esperado y que estaba comenzando a pensar que la decisión que había tomado meses atrás fue la equivocada, que sentía estar haciéndole tanto daño. Pero entonces él habló.

-¿Sabes? Todavía a veces me pregunto por qué te fuiste.

Ella lo miró, sin comprender ¿Acaso no había dejado claras sus razones? Él se calló, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

-Tenía que aceptar ese trabajo, era una gran oportunidad.

-¿Pero por qué me dejaste?

-Castle, no iba a tener tiempo para nada más, de hecho no lo tengo. No hubiese podido darte lo que tú querías.

-¿Pero cómo sabes lo que yo quería? Kate, yo quería estar contigo, no me hubiese importado hacer un sacrificio y mudarme a Washington, o que nos viésemos menos. Yo solo quería estar contigo.

Una lágrima le resbaló por el rabillo del ojo derecho.

-Sentí que era lo que debía hacer – Su voz se quebró al final de la frase inevitablemente – No podía arrastrarte conmigo y condenarte a una relación en la que apenas íbamos a vernos.

-Pero ni siquiera me dejaste intentarlo.

Tenía razón. Si no lo hizo fue por no hacerle daño, pero en cualquier caso no le dejó intentarlo. Y había acabado por hacerle más daño todavía.

Levantó su vaso, dispuesto a terminarse de nuevo el whisky, pero ella se lo impidió, poniendo su mano sobre la de él. Él le miró y volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la barra.

-Es tarde – dijo, invitando así a Kate a marcharse.

La despedida fue fría, pero no podía reprocharle nada. Estaba en todo su derecho a actuar así, a sentirse de esa manera con ella.

_**Rick**_

El escritor cerró el bar y decidió volver andando a casa. Sentía que debía hablar con alguien, quería una segunda opinión sobre aquello. Pero antes necesitaba valorar la situación.

Sentía una extraña sensación por dentro. Volver a verla no le había hecho sentirse mal como él había pensado que sucedería después del daño que le había causado; por el contrario se sentía con más fuerza y sentía una extraña alegría por haberla visto. Estaba realmente guapa, a pesar de que su mirada denotaba un poco de tristeza. Ya no era la chica alegre que él solía hacer sonreír, a la que le llevaba el café todas las mañanas, la que le despertaba acariciándole el pelo…. De pronto sintió cuánto añoraba todo aquello. Cuánto la echaba de menos y cuánto quería todo aquello de vuelta.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, su madre estaba preparándose un cóctel Rodgers, como ella lo solía llamar. El escritor agradeció al universo que su madre hubiese vuelto ya de la gira, su confidente, la persona que mejores consejos solía darle aunque no lo reconociese delante de ella.

La actriz besó la frente de su hijo, abrazándolo al mismo tiempo. El escritor le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó ella.

Tras explicarle la vuelta de Kate a la ciudad y contarle su encuentro, Martha sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Cariño, sigues enamorado de esa mujer.

-No puedo olvidarla - confesó Rick - la quiero, con toda mi alma y, no creo que nunca pueda olvidarle.

Martha cogió las manos de su hijo.

-Pues ve y habla con ella. Díselo.

-Pero ella…

-Por dios, Richard. Katherine sigue enamorada de ti ¿por qué te crees que te ha dicho todo eso? Ambos os queréis. Y a no ser que seáis unos tontos no lo desperdiciéis, te lo dice alguien que ha pasado más de la mitad de su vida intentando encontrar a alguien.

_**Gracias por los comentarios!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kate**_

Cogió aire antes de tocar el timbre, sentía que le faltaban fuerzas para hacer aquello, para cruzar aquel umbral y estar con él, en un lugar del que tan buenos recuerdos guardaba junto a él.

Pero sintió un atisbo de esperanza al recordar que había sido él quien le había llamado el día anterior y le había pedido que fuese al loft. Quizás había esperanza entre ellos, quizás, y poniendo los dos de su parte, podrían llegar a arreglar las cosas. No había nada que en estos momentos desease más.

Finalmente presionó su dedo índice contra el timbre. Dos segundos después escuchó cómo unos pasos se aproximaban a la puerta.

Su aspecto había cambiado a como se lo encontró tres días antes en el Old Haunt. Ya no estaba tan descuidado. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscura. Incluso Beckett pudo percibir el olor de aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba ¿Lo habría hecho por ella?

Castle la invitó a pasar. Ella pasó y aprovechó aquel momento en el que él no podía ver su cara para cerrar los ojos y aspirar aquel olor, su olor.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó el escritor, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-No, gracias.

-He preparado café.

Ella sonrió y de nuevo volvió a hacerse esa pregunta, ¿lo habría hecho por ella? No podía estar segura, pero solo la idea de volver a probar uno de aquellos cafés que él solía prepararle le entusiasmaba.

-No diré que no a uno de tus cafés – le contestó.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y él le acercó una taza con café, mientras sonreía. Volvía a sonreír. Aunque fue solo durante dos segundos. Su sonrisa fue sustituida por una cara de miedo y nervios.

Ella cogió la taza y dejó que calentara sus manos mientras hablaba. Quería ser clara y quería hablar antes de que él lo hiciese. Necesitaba que tenía que aclarar las cosas con él.

-No sé porqué me pediste que viniera ni qué es lo que me quieres decir, pero antes hay algo que quiero decirte yo.

El escritor se sentó frente a ella, al otro lado de la isleta de la cocina, dispuesto a escucharla.

-Sé que me fui a Washington porque quería ese trabajo, era una gran oportunidad y necesitaba aceptarlo. Quizás fue un error dejarte, o no darte la oportunidad de darme tu opinión… así que te pido perdón por eso – Él iba a hablar, pero ella le cortó, pidiéndole que le dejase continuar – Quizás no lo hice como debería haberlo hecho, pero no me arrepiento de haber aceptado la oferta. No me arrepiento porque necesitaba probar esa experiencia. Y… tampoco me arrepiento porque me ha hecho darme cuenta de qué es lo que realmente me importa – dijo esto último mirando fijamente a los azules ojos del escritor – Castle, ese trabajo no es lo que quiero. Mi vida está aquí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos.

_**Rick**_

Dudó un momento en si hacerlo o no, pero finalmente lo hizo. No soportaba verla así. Estrechó su mano hacia la de Kate. Ella había agachado la cabeza, pero él sabía que estaba llorando. Tras este gesto, Kate alzó la vista y continuó hablando.

-Mi vida es levantarme a tu lado o sabiendo que a media mañana vas a aparecer en el trabajo con un café para mí; es trabajar con los chicos en Nueva York, resolviendo asesinatos juntos – tragó saliva – Es saber que, pase lo que pase tú vas a estar ahí y yo voy a estar ahí también. Y sí, quizás ha hecho falta que lo fastidie todo y me mude a Washington para saber realmente qué vida quiero, pero… lo siento, perdóname.

Esos ojos verdes y color avellana le miraban fijamente, le pedían que le perdonase. Era su turno. Ahora le tocaba hablar a él.

-Todavía estoy dolido – se sinceró él, haciendo una pausa que le ayudase a pensar exactamente qué decir a continuación – Pero… volver a verte… creo que me ha devuelto parte de la ilusión que sentía cuando estaba a tu lado, me hace sentirme vivo. Y necesito eso, yo también te necesito Kate.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al otro fijamente. Eso significaba que había esperanza entre ellos, que podrían volver a estar juntos.

-Pero, quiero que hagamos esto bien – dijo él – creo que todavía hay muchas cosas que necesitamos hablar y aclarar.

-Me parece bien – contestó ella, al mismo tiempo que recibía un sms – Ahora tengo que volver al trabajo, pero, podríamos quedar para cenar, si te parece bien.

Quedaron en que ella se pasaría por su casa al salir del trabajo e irían a cenar para poder hablar sobre su relación. Todavía necesitaban aclarar hacia dónde iban, qué sentían realmente el uno por el otro y, sobre todo, saber qué lo que tenían sí era algo serio.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Kate se giró hacia él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Te veo luego Castle – le dijo antes de marcharse.

Beckett salió dejando a Castle en frente de la puerta, inmóvil. Todavía estaba asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Después de unos meses de oscuridad e inquietud, por fin veía la luz de nuevo. Podría empezar de nuevo con Kate. Ese pensamiento le hizo reaccionar, tenía una cena que preparar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rick**

Revisó la mesa en busca de algo que faltase por colocar. Las velas. Tampoco quería parecer cursi, pero pensó que un par de velas quizás ayudaban a ambientar la cena.

Cuando terminó con la mesa se dirigió al dormitorio y se miró en el espejó. Llevaba el cuello de la camisa desdoblado así que se lo coloco bien. De pronto se dio cuenta de que parecía un adolescente arreglándose para conquistar a una chica.

El timbre sonó y él se apresuró a abrir.

-Hola – dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Hola – le dijo él. Era una situación un poco incómoda ya que ninguno de los dos sabía si debía besar al otro, así que el escritor se limitó a dejarle pasar.

Kate se quedó parada al ver la mesa que había preparado Castle.

-Creí que cenaríamos fuera – dijo ella.

-He pensado que sería mejor cenar aquí y ya era un poco tarde para reservar mesa en Le Cirque. Pero si lo prefieres podemos buscar algún restaurante que…

-No, no – le interrumpió ella – ya que lo has preparado, está bien, cenamos aquí.

Castle se sintió un poco decepcionado con su reacción después de haber preparado la cena, pues lo había hecho pensando que le gustaría.

-Siento mi reacción Castle – dijo ella. Al parecer había visto la decepción en el rostro del escritor.

-No, no pasa nada.

-No, es que… - cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas – no quiero que vayamos rápido, quiero que hagamos las cosas bien.

Castle comprendió lo que Kate quería decir.

-Lo sé – le dijo, acercándose un poco más a ella – yo también quiero hacer las cosas bien. Esto – dijo, señalando la mesa – no significa que tengamos que ir deprisa. Solo es una cena.

Kate asintió, aliviada por saber que las intenciones de Castle eran las mismas que las suyas.

-Será como una primera cita – bromeó ella.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y Castle sirvió la cena.

-¿Ya habéis cogido al asesino? – preguntó Castle, interesándose por el caso.

-Sí, esta tarde – contestó ella – Ha resultado ser un psicópata con varios trastornos mentales.

-Entonces…. ¿Cuándo vuelves a Washington? – preguntó Castle, temiendo la respuesta.

-No voy a volver Castle.

El escritor dejó en la mesa el tenedor que sujetaba en esos instantes.

-¿No vas a volver? ¿Entonces te quedas en Nueva York?

-Sí. He hablado esta mañana con mi superior y van a considerar la opción de trabajar desde Nueva York para el FBI.

-¿Y si no te dan esa opción?

-Entonces intentaré volver a mi puesto en la 12th – respondió ella.

-Kate, pero… si lo haces por mí, yo… No quiero que hagas esto por mí.

-Castle – dijo ella, extendiendo su mano hacia él por encima de la mesa – Esto no es solo por ti, es… es por todo. Mi vida está aquí, tú, los chicos, Lanie, mi padre…. Y mi trabajo aquí.

* * *

**Kate**

Pasaron el resto de la velada hablando de cosas trascendentales. Finalmente, el escritor sirvió dos copas de vino y ambos se dirigieron al sofá.

-Castle – le dijo ella, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del escritor. En ese momento se encontraban extremadamente cerca – para que quede claro… ¿Nos estamos dando una segunda oportunidad, verdad? Quiero decir, esto es…

-Sí – dijo él, asintiendo indudablemente.

-Vale – dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

Las cosas nunca habían sido tan claras entre ellos anteriormente. Cada vez que uno de los dos daba un paso hacia adelante era como tratar de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos para el otro, nunca lo hablaban. De hecho, ese había sido uno de los errores que habían cometido la otra vez, nunca habían hablado qué es lo que tenían, hacia dónde iba su relación. Y no quería volver a cometer el mismo error esta vez.

-¿Crees que lo nuestro… - intentó pensar cómo acabar la frase, mientras el escritor le miraba fijamente – puede llegar a algo? A veces pienso que solo tenemos algo que es… mágico, pero que en algún momento se esfumará.

-Sabes que yo creo en el destino – le dijo él. Ahí estaba otra vez el escritor haciéndole reír, como en los viejos tiempos – Tuvo que morir alguien para que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, bueno, técnicamente… aunque suene cruel, varias personas han tenido que morir para que nuestros caminos se crucen porque incluso ahora tú has vuelto por un asesino en serie y al final… estamos aquí de nuevo.

-Suena demasiado cruel. Prefiero escuchar que fue el universo quien nos unió.

-¿Ahora crees en el universo?

-Solo digo que suena mejor – dijo ella, sonriendo.

Cuando ella levantó la vista de su copa, ya vacía, él la estaba mirando fijamente. Era una mirada de deseo, la conocía bastante bien.

-Creo que debería irme – dijo Kate, mirándo el reloj.

-¿Y dónde te vas a quedar?

-Mis compañeros del FBI ya han vuelto a Washington esta tarde, así que tengo mis cosas en casa de Lanie, pensaba ir ahora…

-Kate, quédate aquí – dijo él, cogiéndole de la mano. Ella le miró, alzando las cejas. – Solo dormir – aclaró el escritor – Es muy tarde para que te marches y, hay sitio de sobra…

* * *

**Gracias por leer :) Al fic le quedan uno o dos capítulos, todavía no lo sé, pero no más de dos ya que tampoco quiero alargar esta historia mucho. **


	7. Chapter 7

**-Último capítulo - **

* * *

**Cinco meses después... **

Después de su definitivo regreso a la 12th, la Inspectora de homicidios Kate Beckett se ocupaba de casos más importantes, habitualmente de seguridad nacional, pero lo hacía desde su comisaría, como siempre lo había hecho. Aquello no le había beneficiado a ella solamente ya que los detectives Ryan y Esposito habían sido asignados a ayudar con los casos a la Inspectora, siempre que ella así lo solicitase, por lo tanto, no eran pocas las veces en las que los tres volvían a trabajar juntos, acompañados, cómo no, del escritor.

Respecto a su vida personal, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. El escritor y ella habían conseguido limar todas las asperezas pasadas de su relación y volvían a ser la perfecta pareja que habían sido antes. Como Beckett había abandonado su apartamento al marcharse a Washington, a su regreso se había quedado en el loft con la intención de buscar un apartamento para ella más adelante. Sin embargo Castle le había propuesto mudarse juntos, ver cómo funcionaban las cosas y, al parecer, no les iba nada mal.

_**Rick:**_

Se deslizó entre las sábanas hasta salir de la cama, evitando rozarla para no despertarla. Sacó el libro del primer cajón de su mesilla de noche y lo colocó sobre la mesilla de noche de Beckett. Él se quedó unos minutos observándola, no podía evitarlo.

Preparó café para ella, tal como le gustaba y se sirvió otro para él en su taza de 'casi poli' que ella le había regalado. Los puso en una bandeja, junto a una flor y regresó al dormitorio. Colocó el libro sobre la bandeja y la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche de ella y se volvió a meter entre las sábanas, esta vez dispuesto a despertarla.

Le pasó una mano por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello. Ella se giró, perezosamente, sonriendo, para encontrarse con los labios de él.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kate.

Ella volvió a sonreír, esta vez rodeando el cuello de Castle con sus brazos y proporcionándole un dulce e intenso beso. Kate bajó las manos hasta la cintura del escritor, dispuesta a tirar hacia bajo de esos pantalones.

-Espera, espera – le frenó él, separándose de sus labios para poder hablar – Hay algo que quiero darte antes.

_**Kate:**_

Ella se incorporó en la cama, después de que él lo hiciera también, dispuesta a ver cuál era su regalo. Fue entonces cuando vio en la mesilla una bandeja con sus dos tazas de café, una rosa y un libro.

-Cógelo – le dijo él.

Kate cogió el libro e inspeccionó la portada.

-Es tu nuevo libro – dijo, ilusionada.

-Hay una dedicatoria en la primera página.

Kate le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de abrir el libro y cuando lo hizo, leyó atenta las palabras que el escritor le había dedicado.

_Gracias por inspirarme para continuar escribiendo, por ser mi musa durante todo este tiempo y por ser mi motivo para sonreír ¿Te gustaría hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo compartiendo el resto de mi vida conmigo?_

Cuando Kate alzó la cabeza, Castle estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo una pequeña caja con un precioso anillo dentro.

-¡Oh dios mío! – gritó ella - ¡Rick, te estás proponiendo!

-Lo estoy haciendo – dijo él, riéndose ante la grata sorpresa que se había llevado Kate - ¿Entonces…?

-¡Sí! – dijo ella, sin dejarle terminar la frase – Sí quiero. Contigo, siempre.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo!**_


End file.
